


Traitor

by plasticpumpkins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (if u can call it that), Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force-choking, Interrogation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slight Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticpumpkins/pseuds/plasticpumpkins
Summary: You are a Resistance technician that was captured by the notorious First Order, left to be interrogated by Kylo Ren.orKylo Ren is horny, and so are you.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd like to wish my friend a VERY happy birthday!! For their present, I decided I'd write some smut with a certain tall villain ;P 
> 
> Secondly, this fic contains some very mild dubious consent in the middle but at the end of the day is, of course, consensual. 
> 
> Thirdly, ENJOY!!

When you woke up, the very first thing you noticed was the pounding headache drumming between your ears. You could barely open your eyes, feeling as though someone had lodged a blade into your skull. The next thing was the fear. The blinding, heart-pounding fear that washed over you and made your throat itch, bringing you closer and closer to tears. You had to escape, you knew. You had to get out there as fast as you could. Your eyes cracked open, finding yourself in an empty, gray room in which you were planted in. You were held down by thick, metal cuffs that restricted you from even flexing your wrists. They had removed you of everything but your underwear, leaving you vulnerable and exposed in the vicious, burning hands of the enemy, The First Order. Your eyes streamed tears. 

People like you were never supposed to end up here, in this cold room. You were just a technician for The Resistance. You weren’t a fighter, never personally being in a state of battle in your life. You hadn’t ever held a blaster, for God’s sake. You were only a child, freshly nineteen and in the jaws of torture. If you hadn’t been on that ship, the one piloted by the newly recruited girl, Rey, you never would’ve ended up here. You should’ve stayed in the base, but no, no. You had to come along, just to see the stars blur by in hyperspeed for the first time. It was supposed to be a safe mission, not one that had you captured and locked into place. You wondered if anyone else was here or if they had left you behind. 

The door behind you hissed open, and your heart fluttered like a trapped hummingbird. Whoever it was stepped into the room, and then the doors slid back closed. It was so quiet for half a minute, where the person stood silently and did nothing. You prayed to anyone that was listening. _ Please _ , you begged internally,  _ save me from this _ . You could feel them looking at you from behind; their presence felt like a boot to the throat. Surely, The Resistance would be coming back for you. This comforted you briefly, just before the person walked around the chair you were in and stood, suddenly, in front of you.

“They won’t,” he said, the man with the dark hair and the watchful brown eyes. He had a mole on his face, and a rather big nose. He was dressed in black robes, covered from his feet up to his chin in obsidian fabric. All that was exposed was his long face, and you felt exceedingly bad for recognizing him as attractive. You swallowed back the bile that had risen, attempting to find the words to speak. 

“They won’t what?” you questioned, trying to sound unthreatened by his presence. 

He blinked slowly. It felt impossible to read his face. “Come back for you,” he said. Your heart dropped. How had he known what you were thinking? Something distant clicked, and you denied it immediately. No way was this a force-user. No way could he read your mind. You kept your eyes down, away from his gaze. He stepped closer, his large hand coming up to stroke your face. You flinched, and the corner of his mouth attempted to twitch up into a smile before he caught it. “You are so naive.”  

Anger bubbled inside of you, and you snapped your head up, eyes watery and squinted. “You have no idea who I am!” 

This time, he did smile. “I do.” 

“And who are you? Some ridiculous nobody being used by The First Order?” you spat out, assuming that he was just another underpaid worker that bowed beneath a disgusting system of fascists. You realized you were wrong as his eyes darkened, and you thought that perhaps you had struck some nerve. That was a good thing, you reminded yourself. He was the enemy, and every jab meant something. Your throat abruptly felt tight, and your eyebrows furrowed, panicked and confused. It tightened and tightened, and your eyes widened and searched for his hands. They were both down by his sides. 

Your own hands thrashed in their bondings, desperate to reach up and pull the invisible force away from your neck. You couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t think. He stepped closer to you, and the feeling increased, your airways close to being entirely shut. “I… am Kylo Ren, apprentice of Leader Snoke, and you have no idea how stupid you are,” he growled, so close now that you could feel his breath hot on your face. _“_ _ You  _ are a lowly technician, and the idiocracy that is The Resistance is never coming back for you. _ You _ are never leaving this place. _ You _ will die here, with me,  _ alone _ . And you best accept that.” 

The force-grip on your neck released, and you gasped out violently, your lungs filling with precious air. The tears started up immediately, pouring down your cheeks and dripping down onto your flustered, exposed skin. So, this was him. Kylo Ren. General Organa’s wayward son. One of the most feared men in the galaxy, standing in front of you, staring into your eyes like he was searching your soul. And now that you knew who he was, you knew that he probably was. He was no doubt dragging every thought, every secret, every bit of information out of your mind and storing it in his own mind for later. 

That was the point, after all. You were close to giving up. Your head hurt. Your throat burned. This wasn’t what they had taught you all those years ago when you joined The Resistance. It was in the very name - Resist - and yet here you were, pathetic and weeping at the hands of a mass murderer. “So, what now? Are you going to kill me?” you asked, feeling useless and incredibly lonely. This was it. This was how you died, in some small room on a ship of your organization’s enemy. You were nineteen. Too young. There would’ve been so much ahead of you, so much more to see and do and experience.

Ren’s gloved hands came up to rest on your ribs, sliding down the slope of your body and dragging a whimper from your chapped lips. “Not unless… you want me like I want you,” he murmured, and you blinked, your eyelashes sticky with tears. You looked at him long and hard. He looked back. You realized there was no ounce of shame in his entire being. He simply wanted it and was too powerful to care about the consequences. But you, God, you felt shame as hot and festering as the arousal that spurred at his words. What were you doing? Guilt wouldn’t keep the want from pooling in your stomach. 

You watched his eyes dilate, knowing he was reading your every thought for himself. The morals inside of you were screaming, begging for you to say no, saying they’d rather be killed than touched by this man. But the other part of you, the part of you that hadn’t been touched in ages, the part of you that curled, flustered, at the sight of him… that part wanted to say yes. Yes, oh, God, yes. Please. You were met with disappointment as he removed his hands, worried that maybe he had changed his mind. But no, he was merely taking his black gloves off and tossing him across the room, uncaring about where they landed. He made your mind up for you, pressing the hard muscle of his body into yours. 

“From now on, there is only me for you,” Ren muttered into your ear, before dragging his lips down your throat and kissing your collar bones. You shivered violently when his warm, now-freed hands pressed into your skin, trailing down and down and down until his thumbs were caught in the hem of your underwear. You were still held down by the cold restraints, unable to touch him in return. Maybe he wanted it that way. Maybe he liked being in control in a way that couldn’t be reciprocated. He yanked the fabric down your thighs, and you gasped, suddenly very, very exposed to him. 

His fingers slipped down between your thighs, cupping your sex with his large hand. Your head fell back against the headrest, resigned. He pulled his hand back, and then slid his middle finger between the lips of your vagina, the calloused fingertip brushing against your clit in a way that had you holding your breath. “Look at me,” he ordered, and you did so without thinking, giving him your undivided attention. He circled your clit agonizingly, sending little sparks of pleasure through you. You wanted more, so much more, but you weren’t the one who decided what you got from now on. He was.

His gaze was borderline predatory as that long finger moved from your clit to your entrance, circling in the wetness that gathered there before pressing up and into you. You gasped, your eyebrows furrowing, and felt something close to humiliation as he smiled at the flush that bloomed across your cheeks. He fucked you nice and slow with that finger, dragging it in and out you with a startling precision. And then there was another, joining the other, filling you up just enough for you to feel them drag against your sensitive, velvet walls and giving you goosebumps as he curled them towards your belly button. 

“I want you to remember this moment. Remember that I am the only one who can make you feel this way,” Ren said, increasing the pace of his fingers as his other hand searched for your clit. The added stimulation had your toes curling, and you took a deep breath in, feeling that familiar heat in your stomach from when you were alone in your section at night. You had never, ever felt it this soon. “You are mine now, and you will obey me. And if you’re good... I’ll reward you.” 

Abruptly, the heat overflowed, and you were cumming in a way you hadn’t before. Your eyes rolled back into your skull, and your fingers curled into fists as you whined high in your throat, still feeling his fingers thrusting into you. You shook at the overstimulation of him pulling them out of you, and when you opened your eyes again, he was looking at you as though he were amazed. You panted, eyes hooded, staring at him with a dazed look. And when his fingers came up to your mouth and slipped into your mouth, making you taste yourself, you licked around his fingers. Never once breaking his gaze.  


End file.
